Hero
by Nefratiri
Summary: Songfic about Rick proposing to Evy.


Disclaimer: You think about that question. Do *I* own the cast? Oh and you guessed it I don't sing Hero by Enrique Iglesias. 

Author: Whitney or MMMMMEEEEEEE Whittles

Email: flamebaby111@aol.com

Summery: Rick takes Evy out to dinner to pop the question then a flash forward to Evy's death. I thought this song would fit this situation perfectly. If you don't know the song then I would keep an eye or...well an ear open for it because its really good. 

           Hero

Rick O'Connell, ex-foreign legionnaire, adventurer, and American bad ass...was scared out of his mind! This time not from mummies or desert people or a whole army of Bedouins or Tuaregs. He was afraid of what the answer would be. He planned to propose to Evelyn Carnahan tonight at dinner. He was so nervous he was stuttering and pacing around his room. He knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him so why was he so nervous? Maybe because she is so perfect and his only reason that he is even here. Seriously! All of his legion buddies would be on the ground laughing so hard or be getting him committed. Lately he hasn't been the so legionary and he knew why...he was in love!

                 *@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"Are you ready to go?" Evelyn asked as she descended the staircase of her Cairo home to the sitting area where her brother, Jonathan, and Rick sat. Rick's eyes got huge! She was wearing a slightly low cut black dress. Her hair was just the way he liked it. Half pulled back with cute little wringlets framing her heart shaped face and also along the sides of her head by her ears that were decorated with small diamond earrings. Her dress came to a little past her knees. She makes that dress look outstanding, Rick thought to himself.

At dinner they had just ordered and Rick had gained control when he told Jonathan what he was going to do and Jonathan was in awe at first but then was giddy!!

Now they sat hand in hand and Rick couldn't help but think about if she said yes and they grew old together...children...meeting all of her friends in London...Seeing her every morning for the next 7O years! God, he couldn't wait!

After dinner they went for a walk by the Nile that ran through Cairo. When they stopped to sit on this little bench placed along side of the lovely river for convenience, Rick lightly kissed her lips and got down on one knee....

*Would you dance?

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run?

And never look back?

Would you cry?

If you saw me cry?

And would you

Save my soul, tonight?*

"Evy I know we haven't been dating or have even known each other for that long but, I feel like I've known you for lifetimes! I am in love with you...."

*Would you tremble?

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this

Now would you die?

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms

Tonight*

"I love you to Rick. I know exactly how you feel. It seems as thought I loved you before I met you!" Evy said. " Evy will you...I mean do you want to...can I..."

*I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away*

"Yes, Rick?" Evy all of the sudden felt *very* nervous. " Would you..... Oh God this is harder than it looks! Evy will you promise me that you won't hurt me when I ask this...will you...."

*Would you swear?

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight*

" I promise that I will never hurt you. What do y-you want to say?" Deep down Evy knew what he was going to say that she started to stutter herself.

*I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away*

*Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care

You're here tonight*

"Will you marry me Evelyn Carnahan?" He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if it was too soon. They've only been dating for 3 months.

Yes! I Love you Richard O'Connell and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

*I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away*

They kissed passionately whispering love notions to each other so not to get anyone else's attention. They rushed home to tell Jonathan.

" I can be your Hero" Rick murmured to himself.

           $~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

                                 9 YEARS LATER

           $~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

"T-take care...of Alex...I-I I love you." as she granted Rick one last weak smile before she faded into the darkness. " No....come back Evy....come back....!" Rick cried. His love was gone and he knew why. They will pay with a million deaths. They will suffer greatly for taking away his one Angel. They will feel his pain. He hugged his son close to him then walked in to the golden pyramid. 

He couldn't stop thinking about her face. Everything about her always made him smile and he was so grateful for 'looking for a good time' and he found the best thing possible. Love. With her.

*I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away*

   ~~~~~                          ~~~~~                             ~~~~~             

"Rick!!!!"

"EVY!?!?!?!" It was her. His Angel! HOW?!?!?! No, It didn't matter. She was back. 'I will be you hero I promise my love I promise. Like the promise you made so long ago. you said that you will never hurt me and I promise that I will be your Hero. Your Hero forever!' he thought.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Care to see what Heaven looks like?"

"Later" 

*~I can be your hero~*

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

I if it's too sappy I'm sorry but I cried when I saw the movie and I am a sad lil romantic. If you talk to me on a regular basis your probably like 'whatever. Your weird!' yes

That's true too. I was just in a sad romantic mood and I heard this song. I was all like "ooooohhhhh that would make a good Rick song!" so please review for me. Thanks for reading! :: Waves::

Whittles 


End file.
